Snapeish sort of summer
by Adyna O'Riley
Summary: Harry has to stay at Snapes house for the summer.Remus and Sirius are in this. NO SLASH!!!Please read this.I'm told it is very good.I know this has been done before but this is my verson of it.R
1. The incident

          Harry Potter looked over at the, amazingly enough, still operating clock on his side table. Midnight. He thought it would be a good time as any to clean up his cuts and get the hell out of there. Earlier that day Uncle Vernon got mad at Harry because he didn't cook dinner correctly. _What am I chief Potter_, Harry had thought angrily. He took on Lord Voldermort so he could take on his uncle, or so he had thought. His uncle was much worse then Voldermort. His uncle had hit him and hit him until he was almost unconscious. His Uncle then dragged him up the stairs and threw him in his room. Somehow Harry had managed to crawl into bed were he fainted from blood loss.

          Harry slowly got up and made it down the stares without making any loud noises. He first went to the bathroom and cleaned his cuts, and then he crept to where the Dursley's always locked up his trunk. He took a hairpin out of his overly large pocket and started to wiggle it around in the lock. He heard a telltale click of success so he opened the door. He grabbed his wand and was about to drag his trunk out from under the stairs when he felt something hard hit him over the head.

          "How Dare You Even Touch Tha- That Trash Under This Roof" Vernon yelled at him while shaking the broom in Harry's face.

           Harry could not stand it any more. He had been home for a week after his fourth year and it already felt like a lifetime. Harry was now very pissed at his uncle. He did not suppress the urge to punch him though. Harry made a fist and smashed it across that pudgy, ugly, Jell-O looking face. It probably did not do any damage though, being as it was extra cushioning. Still, it felt good to punch him.

           Vernon did not even say a word but charged straight at Harry. With Quiddith instincts, Harry jumped out of the way. He was about to pull out his wand and petrify his Uncle when the door flew open and none other than Severus Snape stood there. Vernon obviously hadn't noticed do to the fact that he charged at Harry again. Harry dove out of harms way just as Snape hit his uncle with a freezing curse. He then stared at Harry with a puzzled look.

          "What the hell happened here, Potter? I'm sure your uncle would not try to kill you for nothing." He sneered.

          "I would not be surprised if he did." Harry said under his breath.

          "What did you say, Potter?" Snape demanded. Unknown to Harry, Snape heard every word.

          "Why are you here?" Harry said, changing the subject.

          "I am here because Dumbledore believes you to be in danger. Not from Voldermort but from your relatives." Snape then flicked on a light. He saw Harry a lot better then. "God Potter, what the hell happened to you?"  Snape exclaimed.

          Harry was embarrassed to admit it, especially to Snape but he guessed he had too. "I um, . . . I didn't cook some thing correctly or something like that." Harry mumbled, looking at his feet. Snape raised his eyebrow.

          "You did not cook something correctly, Potter?" He questioned. By the looks of it the boy did not want to talk about it so all he did was nod. "Were are your things, Potter?" Snape asked.

          "They're in the cupboard. Why?" Harry said looking up. Confusion was written across his still slightly bloody face.

          "You, for now, will be spending the remainder of the summer at my manor. Are all you things in here, Potter?" He asked. Harry nodded. Snape then held out a small key. "It is a porkey that will transport us to my manor. Grab your owl and I will handle you trunk." Snape said with a sneer. Harry grabbed Hedwig's cage and touched the porkey. 

          He and Snape were then transported to the front door of the big, three story manor. Snape whispered a password to the door and it opened. He brought in the trunk while Harry was still caring Hedwig. Snape stopped at the stairs.

          "I have A few rules, believe it or not in my home, Potter. 1) Do not under any circumstances leave this house without informing me of your whereabouts first. 2) Do not come into my room unless it is an absolute emergency. 3) You will come down to meals when the house-elf calls. Understood, Potter." Snape said with unsuppressed annoyance. Harry nodded, to tired to talk. "Your room is up the stairs and around the corner. Good night, Potter." Snape said, gliding away.

           Harry walked to the room and lay down on the bed, instantly falling asleep.


	2. In the morning

          Harry opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a graveyard. He heard a high-pitched laugh. Voldermort. Then he heard another voice. In was Cedric's. He was in that same graveyard he was in when he last battled Voldermort. He shivered at the memory.

          There was yelling and screaming. Not like 'ahh, help me' screaming but blood curtailing, ear piercing screams.

          "It's all your, fault Potter! You killed me! You're a killer. A murder. Just like Voldermort. You're just like Voldermort. A cold-blooded killer. MURDERER!

          Suddenly he was being shaken by something. He opened his eyes only to make out a blurry object.

          "Get up!!! Get up!!!" He heard a squeaky voice say. Harry blinked a couple of times. He then started to feel around on the side table that happened to be next to his bed. He found his classes and put them on. He looked at the thing that had woken him up. It was a house-elf.

          "It is time for . . ." the elf started. He seemed to have noticed something that made him stop. Harry yawned and looked at his watch. 7:50.

          "Yous are Harry Potter!!! Yous are Harry Potter!!!" The hyper elf said, jumping up and down on his bed. He accidentally landed on Harry's stomach in his excitement. Harry groaned. For a small elf he weighed a hell of a lot. The elf didn't even notice. He just kept jumping on the bed like a hyper active four year old. Harry rolled his eyes. No wonder the elf was sent up ten minuets early.

          Harry finally calmed down the bouncing ball of happiness and all the elf could do was act perky. AT 8:00 IN THE MORNING!!!!! Harry smacked the palm of his hand against his for-head. Some people cannot handle perky elves at 8:00 in the morning.

          Harry slowly got up and examined the room. It was lit with candles. 'Of course Vampires hate real light.' Harry thought bitterly. It still had not quite sunk in that he had to LIVE with SNAPE for the WHOLE SUMMER! Ok, know it sunk in. Harry closed his eyes without examining the rest of the room. He fell back on his pillow and groaned again, this time in annoyance.

          Harry got up out of bed and changed, now ignoring the hyper elf. "Yous Harry Potter!!! Yous Harry Potter!!!" Harry found his trunk, which he had brought up last night and changed into clothes that Hermione had shrunken for him when he was at school. He put on a t-shirts and a pair of jeans and turned to the still, you guessed it, bouncing house elf.

          "Hey, um, ... what's your name? "Harry asked. He got a real surprise when the house elf burst into tears.

          "'arry Po-Potter is to go-good." It cried/squealed. (Can you even do that?) "Yous want to knows old Bi-Binny's name."

          "Uh, there is reason to cry, Binny. Where is the dinning room? I'm supposed to be down there eating breakfast with Snape." Harry said to the house elf. The Binny wiped his eyes and smiled broadly.

          "I would be Binny's honor to take you to Severus." Binny said bounding out the door. Harry followed him but he was very puzzled by something. Severus? What ever happened to Master or even Master Snape? Well he had to stop thinking because they had reached the dinning room and a bouncing Binny had just opened the mahogany doors.


	3. The Royaly Screwed Up Mess

          As they walked into the dinning room the elf suddenly slipped taking Harry down with it and they both went skidding around the room. _Damn waxed floors_, Harry thought.

          They stopped spinning only when Harry's head smashed into a pantry that started to fall over. With his Quidditch instincts and a bad headache he grabbed the house elf and rolled out of the way. Harry slowly got to his feet but had to lean against the wall because his head hurt quiet a bit.

          "Do you usually enter rooms like that, Potter, or was this a once in a life time opportunity." Harry heard an amused voice say from the other side of the room. Harry looked up to see Snape sitting at the end of the table, scowling. So much for being amused.

          "Binny is so sorry Mr. 'arry Potter, sirs." the tiny house-elf said, jumping to his feet. "Binny be so clumsy, is Mr. 'arry Potter sure that Mr. 'arry Potter is okes, sir." The house-elf said. Harry could just see Snape's eye's rolling as the house elf said his name again.

          "Yes, I'm fine. Just bumped my head. I think I'll live, though." Harry said to the usually hyper but now unbelievingly sad house elf. 'Pity' Harry heard Snape mutter. Oh shut up Batman, Harry thought. He'd read Dudley's old Batman comics in his spare time and Snape was Obviously Not Batman. But the name fit so when Harry thought of Snape, He would automatically think him as Batman.

          "Potter would you sit down already." Snape said irritably. "You are, now, three minutes late for breakfast." Snape said, while starting to eat his scrambled eggs. Harry sat down at the total opposite end of the table and started to eat.

          "Oh wow, three minutes. My bad." Harry said sarcastically as he took his seat. Snape looked up for a brief moment but Harry kept his eyes glued to his plate of food.

          During breakfast, a black crow flew in and gave Snape a letter. A few more seconds later, Hedwig flew in with a letter for Harry. Snape eyed him suspiciously as he broke the Hogwarts seal off of it.

Dear Harry,

          I am very sorry to have to send you to Professor Snapes' for the summer. It is, consequently, the safest for you to stay. I know for a fact, you do not trust Professor Snape, but please, Harry, try.

There are many things you do not know about your family. I do apologize for not being able to tell you this in person but I am very wrapped up in other matters at the moment. I should have explained this to you in your first year but decided against it due to the fact of the events that accrued. In this letter I will only tell you a few things that you should understand at the moment. One reason you are so famous is because you stopped Voldermort, of course but the other reason is that you are a prince. Snuffles was, of course your fathers best friend and confedon so he knows all this. Do not blame your not knowing this information on him because I instructed many people not to talk about it and for that, I am sorry. Snuffles was also Severus's cousin but we shall not get into that now. Your father was of royal blood and had an arranged marriage to Lily before either of them were born. They loathed each other at Hogwarts but then fell in love and had you. You are Prince Harry Andrew James Potter. When you can handle more information I will write more or even come in person if time permits and tell you. Please try to understand, no one knows you are a prince for the exception of myself, the staff at Hogwarts, and some select few that knew your parents. You are allowed to go and write your friends this information as you were probably planning to do after you read this letter anyway. Please make a point to tell them to promise to keep this new information to themselves.

We are in dark times Harry. Voldermort knows you are a prince through his source, Wormtail and he already has experienced talented you are in your magic. He will try to either get you on his side or, most likely, try to kill you. Harry you are allowed to use magic over the holidays for this reason. Professor Snape will start to train you with new and sharper Defense Against the Dark Art skills, which I know, you will excel in. Professor Lupin and Snuffles will also come by occasionally to help with your training.

Headmaster,

Albus Dumbledore

          Harry just about choked on his orange juice. Prince. PRINCE!!! If it enough that he was already famous enough, he was a fucking prince!! Prince? _Oh what the hell is this totally screwed up world coming too if I'm a prince_, Harry thought. And training to keep himself safe. Screw Voldermort, Snape Would Probably End Up Killing Him Anyway!!!

          Harry slammed down his class of juice down on the table and got up, the letter forgotten on the table also.

          "And where do you think you are going to, Potter. " Snape said with that trademark sneer. Harry was almost out the door when he spun around, fire blazing in his green eyes.

          "I'm Going To Write My _ROYAL COURT_ About This _Royally SCREWED UP MESS_!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs before storming out. Snape slowly got up and read over the orange juice splattered letter Dumbledore had sent. Snape frowned. The boy was not supposed to take it _this _hard.


	4. sorry, really short chapter

Harry somehow found it back to his room without getting seriously lost. He walked in and slammed the door. The door had hit so hard it bounced back and hit him in the back. He turned and slammed it again and this time he made sure it was closed and locked. Prince!! PRINCE!!! How the Hell did everyone that knew his parents and knew he was a Prince But Never Told Him!! Then he thought of something he hadn't before. (Sorry for the Dr. Seuss pun.) If his mom was a princess that would mean Aunt Petunia was. Or was she. Maybe why she hated Lily so much was because, just maybe, petunia was adopted. Or Lily.

There was a knock on the door. Harry knew who it was. Before he could answer though he heard a murmur and the door flew open and in walked a very irritated Snape.

"Potter, you will only leave the table when I say it is suitable." Snap growled at him. Harry looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. `Ok,' Harry thought. `I have played good little Boy Who Lived way to long.' 

"Oh, I'm sorry you're that I disobeyed you, majesty. Please don't chop off my head. I have a family to take care of." Harry splat out sarcastically. Snape's face grew red but all he did was raise an eyebrow. 

"A family, Potter?" It was now Harry's turn to get pissed.

"Look, you slimy git, I have a right to be, at lest, a _little_ annoyed at the moment. One day I'm a wizard; and then I find out that I'm a FREAKING PRINCE. Oh, please, enlighten me about what you did when you found out." Harry said sarcastically looking Snape in the eye. The corners of Snapes mouth twitched.

"I pretty much did the same thing you did." Snape said. He crossed his arms across his chest and leaned against the doorpost. Harry's mouth literally dropped to the floor.

"You're a, . . . you're a . . ." He stuttered stupidly.

"I am your mothers older brother." Harry's mouth, if possible fell further. "And that idiot, Black, is Lily's twin brother, though our family was split three ways when we were very little."

"Then you're, . . . you're my . . ." Harry stuttered again.

"Alliterate much?" Snape mumbled under his breath. Louder he said, "Yes I am your uncle, blah, blah, blah. Grab a jacket. We're going." Snape said. Harry finally came back to planet earth.

"Were are we going?" Harry asked. Snape looked at him.

"Unfortunately enough, I have to bring you over to Lupin's so he and Black can fill you in on what's going on." Harry smiled for the first time after the . . . ahem . . . incident and grabbed a coat. They were off.


	5. DeathEaters

          When they got outside of the mansion it was a slightly overcast. It was only about nine in the morning and Harry just followed Snape not asking any questions.

          'Snape's is my uncle, I'm a prince, and James was a prince. . . Wait, I thought Lily's parents were muggles? Ah, this is so confusing.' these were only some thoughts going through Harry's mind. He finally got enough courage to ask Snape a question.

          "Er, Professor, can I, uh, ask you a question?" Harry stuttered stupidly.

          "You just did, but continue." Snape said nonchalantly. Harry nodded.

          "Well, I always thought that Lily's parents, uh, your parents were . . . muggles?" Harry glanced at Snape for his reaction.

          "You are correct Potter, they were muggles, and well our stepfather and the rest of our family were at least. Our real father was a wizard, and a noble. So, obviously Lily and I would be nobles. Dukes and dutches, if you will. Black is also but he renounced his title because he liked a muggleborn but that doesn't matter now" Snape stated.

          "Wait, why are there even princess and prince crap. What do they do, just sit around and _pretend_ to run things?"

          "Until about fifty years ago, around Voldermorts birth, they decieded that the wizarding wourld should be run in a slightly more American fashion. Never knew the real reason for that though." Snape finished bluntly as they walked up to the door of a large, brick, and three-story house.

          Snape did not even knock he just walked right in and Harry followed.

          "Lupin!! Black!!" Snape yelled out into the empty house. '_Where were they_?' Harry wondered.

          Suddenly a huge black dog jumped out of nowhere and landed on Harry, knocking him to the floor. Then the dog started to drag him down a hallway. "What the hell." Snape mumbled under his breath.

          When they reached a door the black dog stopped. The door swung open and the dog dragged Harry inside and Snape was yanked into the room by another person.

          Outside the door they heard banging and shouting. Snape turned around to see Lupin standing there and with a small pop Black was there too.

          "Very sorry about that Harry, we had to get you two back here before the DeathEaters showed up." Sirius said. Lupin nodded.

          "And why, per say, are _Death Eaters_ here?" Snape said in a low, almost growling type of voice as he stressed the words Death Eaters. Remus and Sirius glanced at each other. (Ok, just so you all know, THERE WILL NOT BE SLASH IN THIS FANFIC, thank you very much.)

          "Well, you see, um . . .," Sirius started awkwardly. Remus finished. "They intercepted one of the letters from Dumbledore about Harry coming here."

          "So they know were I'm staying?" Harry finally found his voice. He was getting bad memories at hearing the DeathEaters bang around the house.

          "No. Luckily it just said you would come here this morning." Sirius said. The noise outside the room had stopped and it followed about a dozen tiny pops. Sirius changed into his dog form and slipped through the door barking quietly to the others that it was safe.


	6. Flint

          They walked back into the room to find it in total chaos. They walked around a little but stopped suddenly when they saw movement. Sirius, in dog form, got a little closer while Snape pushed Harry behind him. Remus took out his wand and slowly followed Sirius.

          "Why did that git, Malfoy, make us stay here!?" One of the Death Eaters was saying. Obviously a few of them had not left and were staying to see if any one came back to the house.

          "Don't ask so many questions, Flint." They heard an older man answer. Something clicked in Harry's head. Flint, he remembered that name. The old Slytherin captain. He must have become a death eater right after he left Hogwarts.

          Harry poked Snape in the side and he turned around, not to happy about being poked.

          "That's Flint." Harry whispered to him. Snape stared stupidly at Harry for a moment. If the situation weren't so serious then Harry would probably have burst out laughing. Suddenly, Snapes face darkened. He grabbed Harry's upper arm and started to drag him back to the hidden door, which was visible now because it was left open.

          "And where do you thing you're going?" Came a cold yet vaguely familiar voice. Harry and Snape turned to a Deatheater, wand ready. "Oy, Flint, come in 'ere, I think I found someone fer ya ta practice on, boy." He smiled evil at Harry. Snape tried to put 

Harry behind him once more but the Deatheater hit him with a spell that made him go flying into the back wall. 

          Flint walked in with Sirius, now human form, and Remus tied and flouting behind him. He smiled as evilly as the other Deatheater did.

          "Looks like you and me are gunna have a duel Potter." He took out his wand and Harry slowly removed his. Sirius's eyes widened and Remus attempted to shake his head as if to tell Harry not to duel but to no avail. Harry was going to duel with Flint. Maybe he would be nice and hit him with a teeth-striating spell. God only knows, he needed it

          "What, Potter? About to chicken out because the mudblood and mudblood love ain't here to protect you?" He laughed coldly. Whatever fear Harry was feeling moments ago was swept away. Harry's eyes darkened, he held his wand tighter. He yelled the first charm that came to mind and . . .

          Flint's mouth disappeared. Gone. Not there. Take your pick but his mouth was not where it should have been. Obviously Flint did not know this. If he had a mouth he probably would be smiling, thinking that Harry's spell had not worked. He lifted his wand as if he was going to say a spell, but nothing happened. He waved his wand again. Nothing happened, again.

          Harry did not think him a threat for a while and turned to the Deatheater that was charging him, wand held high. 

          "Avada . . ." The Deatheater was saying. Before he could finish the spell, though, another spell hit him, knocking him out.

          "Payback's always a bitch" He heard Snape mumble. 

          While Snape released Sirius and Remus, Harry looked for Flint. He found him in the downstairs bathroom, looking at were his mouth should have been. Well, at least the bad teeth weren't there.

          Flint noticed Harry, and turned giving him a dark look that would have looked scary, if he was sneering. But without his mouth, it looked quiet humorous. Harry tried to hide the oncoming grin, but lost miserably. This seemed to piss Flint off even more. Flint slowly approached Harry. Harry made a first and brought it across Flints face as hard as he could muster. Flint went flying back into the bathtub. Sirius, Remus, and Snape came running down the hall to see what had happened. The looked inside the bathroom to see Flint knocked out and minus a mouth and sprouting a black eye. The three looked at Harry and back at Flint.

          "Payback's a bitch." Harry said, trying to get the feeling back into his hand.


End file.
